


Practice Run

by prelives



Category: Twilight - Meyer | Movie (2008 2009), Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: First Time, Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prelives/pseuds/prelives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thought, this idea, it’s a little blasphemous, a <i>lot</i> wrong, but she’s intrigued. She seems to have a knack, she thinks, for wanting things that she knows for a fact are bad for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle X, [prompt](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=4241926#cmt4241926) was "pretend" for Alice/Bella/Jasper. This was written like a year ago but I'm just now getting around to posting it. Also first threesome fic (and in the Twilight fandom, no less) so concrit is welcome. Set somewhere during "Eclipse" maybe, but no spoilers.

“So you’re telling me you’ve never…?” Alice stares at Bella, eyes wide as saucers.

“Edward…” Bella pauses and bites her lip before shifting her gaze to Jasper, who is sitting over on the sofa, pretending to be engrossed in his book. “He wants to wait. Until we’re married.”

“Of course he does.” Alice rolls her eyes, and Jasper lets out a low snicker. “He is so old-fashioned, sometimes, I swear.”

Bella blushes, looking down at her hands before she glances at Jasper again. He’s got a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth, and it suddenly occurs to Bella that this is probably the most relaxed she's ever seen him.

“Aren’t you curious?” Alice asks, plopping down next to where Bella is sprawled on the floor.

“Alice!” Bella whines, shoving at her shoulder.

“Don’t be embarrassed! You should be curious!” Alice smiles at her, a hint of _something_ Bella can’t quite read playing in her eyes. “It’s fun! The human race would have died out ages ago if it wasn’t!”

Bella bites her lip again, and tries to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks. _Of course_ she’s curious. She thinks back to the last time Edward kissed her, how his hands had ventured lower and lower on her body, stirring up that familiar ache at the juncture of her thighs. He'd jerked away then, leaving her panting and shaking, saying that he can't - _won't_ \- and it wasn't until after he left that Bella had used her own hand then, fingers rubbing and sliding, trying to find that _place_ that she she can never quite reach, just beyond her grasp. At this rate, she's pretty sure she's not going to make it to graduation.

Alice looks over and gives Jasper a _look_ , one that can only mean trouble. “I think,” Alice begins, and then pauses to glance at Jasper again, who nods his silent assent to something, though Bella’s not sure what that is. “I think that you should know what you’re in for.”

“Um.” Bella’s sure that all of the color just drained out of her face. “Alice. What are you talking about?”

“We don’t really do this, but you’re about to become family, so…” Alice smiles, full of warmth, and it's so hard to say no to her because it's _Alice_ , so despite herself, Bella finds herself smiling back.

“I don’t understand.” She thinks she does though, but she’s going to need Alice to spell it out for her. This thought, this idea, it’s a little blasphemous, a _lot_ wrong, but she’s intrigued. She seems to have a knack, she thinks, for wanting things that she knows for a fact are bad for her.

“Bella, come on.” Alice looks to Jasper for help, but he merely shrugs and smiles, as if to say, _this is your show_. Alice sighs, long-suffering, before crawling over to Bella and leaning over to whisper in her ear, so that she feels a sudden chill on the skin of her neck. “I’ll tell you what to do, okay?”

And Bella’s nodding, almost as if she’s under a spell, and then she’s leaning into Alice’s kiss. Her lips are softer than Edward’s, but still cold. Alice doesn’t hold back the way Edward does, though, pushing her tongue against Bella's lips, licking and sucking until it feels more like a battle of some sort than a kiss.

Alice pulls back, and Bella lets her peel her shirt up and over her head, so that she’s just in her bra – blue one, today – and she should feel embarrassed, but again, it’s just _Alice_. She looks over at Jasper again, who is watching the two of them eagerly, a hungry look in his eyes. Alice reaches around her to unhook her bra, and then she’s leaning in to lick at one nipple. Bella shivers, feeling her skin prickle with goosebumps. Alice explores her chest, kissing and nibbling at the soft skin. “God, you smell so good, Bella,” Alice breathes against her neck.

“Come on, Jasper.” Alice says. He ambles over from the couch, kneeling onto the floor next to Alice. He leans in hesitantly, and then captures her mouth in a forceful kiss that sends a jolt right to the pit of her stomach. Bella lifts her hips so Alice can rid her of her pants, and she’s just leapfrogged miles ahead of the things she’s done as of… fifteen minutes ago? The funny part is, she doesn’t think she cares, as long as she can keep kissing Jasper, who is already making needy noises against her mouth.

Alice dips one hand into Bella’s panties, slipping a finger in between her folds to stroke at her clit. Bella nearly jumps out of her skin, jerking back from Jasper with a sharp gasp. “Holy shit, Alice, what was that?”

“Just gonna touch you, okay?” Alice smiles gently, and Bella nods, she can feel herself already starting to unravel. Alice’s fingers are cold against her, and then inside of her, making Bella twist and convulse against her hand. “God, I bet you taste delicious. It’s been ages since I tasted a human like this. Isn’t that right, Jasper?”

He nods mutely, before tugging off his own shirt to reveal a pale, toned chest – different from Edward’s, Bella thinks fleetingly. Alice nudges her back so she’s lying on the plush carpet, staring up at the ornate ceiling, which she never really noticed before. Alice pulls off her panties, before settling herself between Bella’s legs.

“Alice!” Bella squeaks. She didn't think her face could go any redder than it is now, but right now it feels like her entire body is on fire. “Don't – what – seriously, what are you doing?” She's heard Jessica and Angela talking about it once, and it had sounded both so intimate and so crude at the same time.

“It'll be good, I promise, okay? Can you trust me on this one, Bella?” She nods, shifting her legs a little further apart. “God, Bella,” Alice breathes. “You're so beautiful. Humans are so beautiful, sometimes I forget.”

She lowers her mouth, so Bella can feel her breath against the inside of her thigh, and then suddenly her mouth is on her hot center and Bella nearly takes off Alice’s nose when she bucks her hips. She lets her spread her folds apart, Alice's tongue lapping at her, playing against her clit.

Jasper leans down to kiss her, gently almost, stroking her breasts, the smooth skin of her stomach. Bella hungrily pushes back against his mouth, grasping at him for some type of purchase as she feels herself winding tighter and tighter. It’s almost too much when Alice sucks her clit into her mouth, teasing her with her dainty tongue.

“Alice, oh God, _Alice, please!_ ” Bella begs, eyes fluttering open and shut, arching into both of their touches. She feels Alice’s finger inside of her, stroking, searching for that _place_ , and then she finds it. Alice curls her slender finger upwards, pressing gently, and Bella comes hard, letting the pleasure wash over her like a wave.

When she opens her eyes, Alice is sitting back on her heels, looking _very_ satisfied with herself, and Jasper is watching her with an almost predatory look, like he's already trying to think of new ways to make her come apart like that again. She's still coming down from her orgasm, but already she can feel heat beginning to spread in her stomach and thighs, and _oh my God,_ Bella thinks, squeezing her legs together until she can feel her own stickiness seeping out of her.

“Told you it was fun,” Alice says, smirking. Bella blushes and looks away, suddenly aware of how completely naked she is at the moment. She watches as Jasper eases out of his pants, revealing well-built legs. There’s a very distinct tent in the front of his briefs, and Bella feels very young all of a sudden. Edward never showed her this part of himself, not yet. Jasper exchanges several wordless glances with Alice, and they seem to agree on something, because then he’s shimmying out of his briefs, cock jutting out long and hard.

Bella swallows, the dull ache between her legs turning into a steady throb. “Alice,” Bella starts.

“Do you trust me?” Alice asks, as Jasper begins to stroke himself lazily, watching Bella under his hooded eyes. Bella nods. “It’ll be good, I promise. Just… think of him as Edward. Like a practice run.” Jasper chuckles. “Jasper’s gonna be gentle, aren’t you?”

“Edward’s always afraid he’s going… to hurt me. Lose control.” Bella blurts out suddenly. She doesn’t add on that she’s already seen Jasper go off the rails, lunge at her at the slightest spot of blood. Alice and Jasper exchange another look.

“I’ll… keep him in line.” She smiles at Jasper, who just grins back in response. Bella feels a sudden sadness at this bond that they share, just between them. Her connection with Edward is different, less trusting and balanced

Jasper lies back on the floor, propping himself up on his elbows, and Bella swallows, dual feelings of nervousness and arousal whirling around inside of her at the sight of him laid out before her. Alice pushes and nudges at her until she’s straddling him, poised just above his cock. He’s already panting, fingers gripping the carpet, chest moving up and down with his heavy breaths.

Bella closes her eyes, and for a minute it’s Edward underneath her. It’s Edward’s golden eyes staring at her, watching her as she begins to lower herself onto him. She lets Alice guide her hips down, hissing at the sudden feeling of stretching and burning. It hurts, more than she expected, and she has to stop a moment to catch her breath. Alice is rubbing her back in small soothing motions, stroking her hair and kissing her shoulder. She takes a deep breath before pushing herself further down on his cock.

And then the pressure suddenly increases, and she realizes that this is the bad part. She purses her lips, steels herself, before shoving her hips all the way down. It’s a sudden and sharp pain, and Jasper rears his head back suddenly, of course, the _blood_ , Bella remembers. Alice leans down to whisper in Jasper’s ear, running her hands through his hair before turning to Bella.

“I-I’m alright,” Bella assures her, voice shaking. The pain is letting up a little, but the pressure’s still there, so she closes her eyes again, lets herself get used to the feel of his cock inside of her.

“When you're ready, Bella,” Alice whispers, fingers stroking up and down Bella's sides. She's not entirely sure what to do, Jessica and Angela haven't gone much further than Bella, their conversations limited to the desperate groping that goes on in the backseats of cars and trucks, a world Bella feels strangely outside of sometimes. Alice must be able to sense her hesitation because she's leans her head close to Bella and murmurs, “Move, slow, if you need to.” Bella shifts, pushing herself up on her knees so she can feel his thick length moving inside of her.

At the first movement, Jasper growls, hips bucking up against her own. Bella winces at the slight pain, but then she feels Alice against her back, straddling Jasper’s legs so she can slide her hand around to where their bodies are joined to push against her clit. It feels a little better now, so she allows her hips to move on their own accord, rising and falling. She tries, she really does try to pretend that it’s Edward who is letting out strangled little moans, Edward who is clutching at her thighs like he’s trying not to lose her, but when she opens her eyes it’s Jasper, only Jasper, who is moving under her, swollen and hard inside of her.

“That’s it, Bella,” Alice whispers in her ear, and judging from the hitch in her voice, Bella can tell that Alice is touching herself under her skirt with her free hand. Jasper’s jaw is clenched tightly, and Bella knows that he’s willing himself not to thrash around, flip them all over and fuck them into the floor. Bella feels an unexpected shiver at the thought of that, and when she rolls her hips this time, it feels really good this time.

Bella’s breath is coming out in short pants now, and Alice was right, it’s way more intense than she could have ever imagined. Maybe she thought it’d be a little more gothic romance, lots of candles and big beds, but this is different, this is good too. Jasper thrusts up sharply, and Bella gasps at the sudden crest of pleasure that sweeps through her. He’s trying not to hurt her, she’s keenly aware of it, but she suddenly wants more. She grinds herself helplessly against him, pushing Alice’s fingers out of the way to stroke and rub at her clit.

“Oh God,” Bella chokes out. “Ohmygodohmygod, it’s too – I’m gonna – “ Because it’s too much all of a sudden, the way Jasper’s fucking himself into her, Alice’s breath on her shoulder, that aching place inside of her that she can’t quite find. Alice moves off behind her, and before she knows what’s happening, Jasper is flipping them over, so that he’s settled heavily between her legs. Alice is watching them, legs spread open obscenely, underwear – purple with lace edges – hanging off of one foot, touching herself and letting out these little moans that sound almost melodic. Jasper’s shaking all over, a wild look in his eyes, and then he pushes one of her legs up so it drapes over his shoulder, letting him sink in deeper. Bella hisses, clutching and clawing at his back. He’s thrusting in harsh, unforgiving movements, and Bella knows there will be bruises on her thighs later, but she doesn’t care, doesn’t care, because she’s close, she’s so so _close_.

She tries to force herself to think of Edward, that it’s him buried deep inside of her, pushing at that spot that makes her want to explode. But she can’t, just can’t -

“Alright, Bella, that’s it,” Jasper whispers against her neck, and then she feels herself start to come apart, leaving her shuddering and moaning as her body is wracked with it. Jasper keeps going, letting her ride it out, before dropping his head down to plant an almost chaste kiss on her lips. She’s too tired, too sated at that point to react, but then he’s slipping out of her, crawling over to Alice who is gasping, hand clamped between her legs. She watches lazily as they kiss hungrily, before Jasper slides one hand up Alice’s pale thigh to gently spread her legs. Alice cries out loudly when he thrusts in, and Bella can’t look away, can’t stop watching as they gasp and claw at each other, setting a rhythm punctuated by the loud slapping of flesh against flesh. He’s forceful with her in a way he wasn’t – couldn’t – with Bella, each thrust jolting Alice’s body so that she’s writhing and twisting on the floor. Alice comes first, letting out a sharp wail, before Jasper follows, shaking and groaning as he empties himself inside of her.

It’s a couple minutes before anyone says anything, and Bella feels a bubble of hysteria building - _I just lost my virginity to my future brother-in-law and sister-in-law, both of whom are vampires too, by the way._ She has to fight down a giggle at that thought, because the whole thing is so completely absurd. She feels strange, a little sore and achy, a heady thrum of emerging coursing through her veins.

“So that was…” Bella finally starts, but she can’t quite muster the words to finish the sentence. Alice crawls over to her, leaning down to kiss her. When Alice pulls away, Jasper appears, also leaning down to capture her mouth in a soft kiss.

“Pretty intense, huh, Bella?” Alice says, a teasing look in her eyes.

“Wait,” Bella could kick herself for taking this long to figure it out. “You knew this was coming, didn’t you? You practically planned for it!” Jasper grins at Alice, who shrugs innocently. Bella closes her eyes and laughs.

“So how much longer until everyone gets home?” Alice asks with a gleam in her eye.


End file.
